One Day Out
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: "Raven said we all get one day out!" "Even Rage!" "Even Rage! Isn't this awesome?" "NOOOO IT'S NOT!" Watch the Titans deal with Raven's emotions! Rated T, because Rage and Rude has potty mouths. Mayhap BB and Rave friendship fluff
1. Plan B Worked!

**One Day Out**

**Summary: "Raven said we all get one day out!" "Even Rage?!" "Even Rage! Isn't this awesome?" "NOOOO IT'S NOT**!"

**CH 1: Plan B Worked?!**

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with ice cream on top?"

"For the hundredth time Happy, NO!" Raven yelled, glaring at the emotion who was on her knees begging.

"Actually three-hundred thirty-four times." Knowledge corrected.

"You aren't helping."

"Give me a good reason!" Happy said.

"Okay. What happens when Rage gets out?"

"That's a question, not a reason." Knowledge butted in. "In all fairness toward's our red-cloaked friend, she hasn't caused _that_ much trouble as of late. I anything, Rude is the one causing trouble. Pulling pranks on Timid, tearing pages out of my books, vary immature or a seventeen year old. And, judging by the others, I say we all need some exercise."

"C'mon, Knowledge, you need to have fun to!" Happy said, not realizing the yellow clad emotion just agreed with her, as it never really happened.

"I'm agreeing with you." She sighed, pushing up her glasses.

"Oh. YAY!"

"Again, you aren't helping!" Raven huffed. "Give me a good reason why I should let you out."

"Besides helping you get rid of pent up emotion?" Knowledge asked.

"Don't get smart with me."

"Well, that _is_ who I am, in the technical state."

"I'll leave you alone for a month!" Happy said.

Raven thought about it. "If you can get the others to agree, fine."

"Plan B worked?!" A surprised voice called. "Since when does Plan B _ever_ work?!"

"Brave, what are you doing?"

"Eastrophing!" The green emotion smiled.

"Eavesdropping." Knowledge corrected. "I you're going to say it, you can at least say it grammatically-."

"Correct, yeah, yeah, yeah. Onto more pressing matters, you said yes?!"

"Yes. You'll each get a day out." Raven sighed.

"YES!" Came four more yells, as Rude, Lazy, Love, and Rage came running out of the shadowed area. "THANK YOU!"

"Wait!" Raven yelled, spreading out her arms. "We're going alphabetically, because, knowing you all, you'll fight over this. Where's Timid?"

"Being a baby." Rude crossed her arms. "We'll tell her. She said it was wrong to listen in and stayed in her maze."

"Actually, I'm here..." Came a small voice, making the others jump.

"YOU JUST SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME!" Rage yelled, making the frail emotion shrink. "THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"I'm sorry..." Timid cried.

Rage, despite still being mad, sighed. Even she couldn't stay mad at Timid for to long. As much as that pained the red cloaked half-demon to admit. The four eyed emotion looked back to Raven.

"Anywho-"

"Anyway." Knowledge corrected.

"...Anyway. Yes, you're getting a day, we'll start tomorrow. Brave is going first, because it's in alphabetical order. Okay?"

"Okay! Gosh we aren't babies." Brave crossed her arms.

"Some of us aren't." Rude said, clearly singling out Timid.

"So... Brave, then Happy, then Knowledge, then Lazy, then Love, then Rage, and then Rude." The grey emotion listed off.

"Don't forget yourself." Knowledge pointed out.

"...Right."

"Right, well I've gotta go. It's almost twelve A.M. Brave can take over when I wake up." Raven said, making her way to the portal out of her mind.

Once back in her room Raven had one thought before going to bed;

_"This is going to be a looong eight days..."_


	2. Day 1: Bravery

**CH 2: Day one: Bravery**

_"YO! WAKE UP RAVEN!" Brave shouted. "I WANNA GET UP AND GO!"_

"Hold your crud, Brave." Raven yawned, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. "Okay, have your fun... Just don't kill anybody. Or attack the citizen."

_"Tsh, whatever you say, mom."_

Raven sat up and crossed her legs, muttering her mantra. After a second she gasped, and blinked, the hoped up, suddenly full of energy.

"Oh-ho, yeah!" Brave yelled, standing on the bed and punching the air. "What time is it?" Looking on the cloak, it said 7:20 A.M. "Sweet! I'm getting breakfast!"

Brave darted out of the room, down the halls, and into the common room. Cyborg and Robin were the only ones in there (Star had went to Tamaran for some alien thing and BB was sleeping) and they looked at Raven like she had ten heads. More so when she chugged the rest of the milk and tossed the cartoon behind her. It was maybe ten minutes before Brave noticed the stares.

"What?" She questioned, raising a brow.

"You just chugged an entire cartoon of milk." Cyborg said.

"You bet, Cy!"

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Raven?" Robin asked.

"I am Raven! Well... part of her."

"How does that make sence?" Cyborg asked.

"C'mon Cy, you know this! I'm part of Raven! You've seen three of us before? You and BB. When you went in her head. One was pink and acted like a cola addict, the other was all weepy, the last one had sweet fighting skills?"

"...Nope. Drawing a blank."

Brave rolled her eyes. "Remember when you went in Raven's head?"

The half-robot shuddered. "How could I forget. Fighting Rage gave me nightmares for a week."

"Aww, c'mon!" The emotion whined, upset her act of bravery went forgotten. (Thou, considering, it was just an act) "You remember _her_? I saved your life from a two faced statue!"

"Wait a minute. Are you one of those emotions?"

"Yep!"

"Wait a second, what?" Robin asked.

"Morning guys!" Beast Boy yelled, but he went unnoticed.

"We made a deal. Raven let's us out, we leave her alone for a month." Brave explained, then caught sight of Beast Boy. "Mornin' BB!"

"You okay, Raven?"

"She's not Raven, B." Cyborg said.

"Yes I am! Just part of her!" Brave said, getting frustrated.

"Hold on, Brave?!" Beast Boy questioned, reseving a nod rom her. "But what-how-where..."

"Raven said we all get one day out!"

"Even Rage?!" Cyborg and Beast Boy questioned.

"Even Rage! Isn't this awesome?!"

"NOOO! IT'S NOT!"

"Why'd she give you guys a day?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Happy bugged her into it. Besides, it's not like we'll kill anybody! It's all cool!"

"Maybe it won't be to bad, I mean. This is Raven, how many emotions does she even have? Four?"

"Eight."

The boys look at Brave in shock.

"Funny, Brave. When we were there it was only you, Rage, Happy, and Timid!" Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"But there's also Knowledge, Lazy, Rude, and Love. You really think she runs on four emotions?"

"Actually, I thought she didn't have emotions."

Brave glared at the changeling and crossed her arms. Beast Boy's sweat dropped and gave a sheepish smile.

"But, I totally take that back! You're all awesome! Um... especially you."

"Well, thanks, B." The green emotion tapped her forehead. "But, I hope you know the others heard you, even Raven."

"...Crud. Am I gonna die?"

"Nahhh. Maybe a beating from Rage, but she'd probably do that anyway. After all, you did help beat her. The worst will be either getting smothered with Timid's apologies, or getting crushed by Happy's bubble hugs."

"A what hug?" Robin asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now!" She clapped her hands together. "Anyone one for sparing?! Yes? No? I'll be in the training room!"

Brave ran to the training room, leaving the boys baffled. After a minute, Robin spoke.

"Someone tell me what this is about!"

"Alright dude, I'll tell ya. BB, go spar with Brave." Cyborg said.

"What?! Why me?!" The green teen asked.

"Because she'll go easy on you! You're Rae's best friend. Now go!"

Beast Boy threw his hands in the air before heading to the training room. Once there, he saw Brave take the head off a dummy with one of Robin's extra bow-staffs, and gulped. He walked in slowly, and went behind her.

"Hey, Br-AHHH!" Beast Boy ducked just in time to not get hit with the staff. "WHOA!"

"Oops! Sorry, BB!" Brave smirked. "Don't sneak up on me!" Then laughed. "Who, boy! The look on your face! More priceless than when I hit Timid!"

"...You hit Timid?"

"She snuck up on me. Thou I did knock her out for a few hours..." Brave looked off in thought for a minute. "Anyway, wussup, buttercup?"

"...Um...Wanna..." He was having second thoughts. "Wanna fight?"

"SURE! What kinda fight? Clean, no powers, or street?"

"Um... now powers fight, please." There was no way he was going against her in a street fight. Or with her powers.

"Alright, just don't cry when you get beat by a girl!" She threw the staff to one side.

They got into fighting stances, Beast Boy incredibly nervous, and Brave oozing confidence. In his defence, Beast Boy had fought Raven, but not her emotion, whom he saw split a statue in two with two fingers (**A/N: I wonder what else she can do with two fingers ^_0**) and just took a head off a dummy.

"Okay. THREETWOONEGO!" Brave yelled, throwing the first punch.

Beast Boy blocked and threw one back, which she blocked. After a few more punches, Brave tried to jump-kick him, and he caught her leg, which surprised the emotion. Then, out of insticked, he threw her into the equipment across the room. There was a loud crash and Beast Boy felt quite prowed of himself. Until he realized Brave was hunched over slightly and holding her left shoulder.

"Brave?" He slowly approached the emotion. "A-Are you okay?"

"Ow... I think you hurt my shoulder, bro."

"Oh man, I'm sorry!" He knelt beside her. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I just thought that-OW!"

Brave had punched him in the gut, before standing up and flipping him over so he was lying on his stomach. She pulled back both his arms and put a foot on his back.

"Rule one of fighting. NEVER let your guard down!" Brave proclaimed. "Now, who's your mommy, big boy?"

"OW! YOU! You're my mommy!"

"HAHA! And don't you forget it!" She let him go and started doing a victory dance. "Oh yeah! Go Brave! Go Brave!"

"Yeah, well... I went easy on you!" Beast Boy crossed his arms and pouted.

"You wanna go for another round?"

"YEAH!"

Two hours later, Cyborg and Robin walked into the training room and saw a sweating, tired, and bruised Beast Boy on the floor, and a prowed looking Brave laughing, who didn't even look like she broke a sweat.

"You fall for the fake injury every time, B!" She exclaimed.

"Dude! What did you do?" Cyborg asked.

"Relax. He'll be fine! Just needs to stop being so gullible." She turned her attention to the green blob on the floor. "Stop letting you guard down!"

"Stop pretending to be hurt!" Beast Boy pouted.

"Tsh. Anyone else wanna fight?"

After a moment, Robin spoke up. "I'm up for it."

"Alright!"

This was mostly the rest of the day. The boys took turns fighting Brave, who never got tired, only pausing to eat and rehydrated. By dinner, they were all tired, and Brave... well...

"BRAVE THE UNDEFEATED!" Brave yelled, running out of the training room. "I'm ordering pizza!"

The boys trudged out. All of them were tried and sweating (save for Cyborg, cause of his half metal body, who was just tired) and Robin and BB had some bruises.

"I wonder who we get tomorrow..." Beast Boy sighed.


	3. Day 2: Happy

**CH 3: Happy**

Over night Brave changed into Happy, who got up and six with her big grin and went to make pancakes. despite Raven as a whole being a... less than satisfactory cook... Happy herself was awesome when it came to waffles and pancakes. She made four stacks, one for Cyborg, one for Robin, one for Beast Boy, and one for herself. As a form of her own little prank on Cyborg and Robin, she made them with Beast Boy's soy products.

The smell of pancakes made Beast Boy get up like a zombie and walk into the common room. He was surprised to see the new emotion cooking, mainly because Raven's cooking as a whole was, as I've said, less than satisfactory.

"Uh... hi?" He question, what he got was a hug that could rival Starfire's.

"BB! HIIIIIII!" Happy yelled. "IT'S AWESOME TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Let me guess... Happy?"

"YEP!"

"Great... now please... let me go..."

She did, letting him drop to the floor, and then returned to cooking pancakes. Beast Boy sniffed the air, making sure it was the pancakes he was smelling and not something else.

"Man, those smell awesome!" He said, looking a three stacks already made.

"Thanks! Your's are the middle ones! And yes, I used your foe-animal stuff." She gave him a big smile.

"Sweet! Thanks, Hap!"

"You bet!"

After another minute, Beast Boy started talking again.

"If's weird," He started, his mouth full. (To which Happy giggled) "Raven ifn's a fery goud cook. Mmm. But you're awesome at it!"

"It's aaaallll natural!" Happy laughed.

"Who's making pancakes?!" Cyborg yelled, running into the room, Robin close behind.

"Hi Robin! Hi Cy!" Happy smiled, then giggled. "That rhymed! Hi Cy!"

"Happy?"

"YOU KNOW IT! I made Breakfast Pancakes!"

The boys look to Beast Boy who gave a thumbs up sign. They grabbed their plates and ate about half the stack (by then Happy was holding in laughter while eating her own foe-pancakes).

"Man, these are awesome!" Cyborg said. "What's in 'em?"

"Oh, y'know... stuff and things." Happy smiled.

"Don't hold out on use! What's in them?!"

"Nothing special. Flower, Baking Powder, vegetable oil, some Vanilla, Soy Milk, Whatever BB calls those fake eggs of his..." She tapped her chin in thought. "Yeah, that sounds right!"

Cyborg looked at her, and then turned greener than Beast Boy. Happy laughed when he ran out of the room, Robin made a face and pushed the rest of his and Cyborg's pancakes to Beast Boy. The green boy's grin could almost rival Happy's, who was ROFLHAO-ing.

"Uhm... thanks for the pancakes, uh..." Robin stared at her.

"Her name's Happy." Beast Boy said, then stuffed the rest of the pancakes in his mouth. "fnks agn hpy!"

"Haha! Any time!" Happy laughed, going to the fridge.

"Riiiight. Well, at least she won't beat us up." Robin muttered to no one.

"OMG! CAAAAAKE!"

"Uh-oh..."

***One cake eating later***

Let's just say, they regretted letting Happy eat a whole cake.

"DANCE TO THE BEAT, WAVE YOUR HANDS TOGETHER!" A pink blur sang, running around the tower.

They _really_ regretted it when she put on Caramelldansen full blast

"COME FEEL THE HEAT, FOREVER AND FOREVER!

LISTEN AND LERN, IT IS TIME FOR PRANCIN'!

NOW WE ARE HERE, WE'RE CARAMELL DANCIN'!"

"Man, why'd you let her eat that whole cake?" Cyborg asked.

"We tried to get it away from her, but she growled at us!" Beast Boy yelled, watching the pink blur known as Happy dart into the hall. "Well, at least it can't get much worse, right?"

"CANDY!" Came and exighted shout.

"Uh-oh." Beast Boy, remembering his hidden stash of candy, ran down the hall, and to his room.

Sure enough Happy had found, and ate, his entire stash. She looked like a little kid with chocolate and artificial colouring all over her face, sucking on her finger. She had a crazy energetic look.

"OHMYGODBBHI!" She yelled, standing up. "CHASEME!"

"Slow down Hap-"

But she had already ran passed him, he turned into a road runner and chased her. For an hour and a half. They weren't sure when the sugar would wear off, but right now, they just felt so tired, especially Beast Boy. Happy had calmed down enough to slow her sentences. But she was still bugging the Titan boys.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS!" She shouted, standing in front of them. "WATCH ME DO THE BESTEST BACKFLIP EVER!" She tried and failed, but stood back up, laughing. "OKAY, OKAY! CARTWHEEL!" And she failed, again. "OKAY-"

"HAPPY! Why don't you go... take Beat Boy and you two can race around the island, okay?" Robin suggested.

"GREAT IDEA! LET'S GO BB!" Happy grabbed the confused chagling by the wrist and ran outside.

"I feel sorry I did that." The Boy Wonder sighed.

"I feel bad for the emotion that get's the tummy ache tomorrow." Cyborg said, turning on the gamestation.

"Oh yeah. I wonder who that's gonna be."

After Happy and Beast Boy raced almost fifty times, which took until nine, the sugar crash kicked in and Happy went to bed, still with the chocolate on her face, so did Beast Boy. These emotions were going to be the death of him.

In Raven's room, Happy was trying to sleep, while the other emotions, and Raven, were scolding her for eating so much junk food. Mainly Knowledge, and not just because _she_ was going to have a belly ache in the morning.

_"I hope you realize you're going to have nightmares tonight." The yellow emotion stated calmly._

"I don wan da might bears..." Happy yawned into the pillow. "Night guys."

* * *

**A/N: ROFLHAO means: Rolling On Floor Laughing Her Ass Off, just so ya know!**


	4. Day 3: Knowledge

**CH 4: Knowledge**

When Knowledge took over, the first thing she did, out of instickt when waking up, was reach for her glasses. Then she remembered it was her time in Raven's body. Then she felt all of yesterdays candy and junk food moving up her throat. So she did the most logical thing, ran to the bathroom.

After the some-what rude awakening, she went to Raven's room, got out a thick book, and walked to the common room to read. Robin was already up, and watched the new emotion walk, and read, her way to the couch. He was silent, like he was watching a wild animal. Lucky for him Knowledge wasn't wild in any way.

"If you are just going to stare at me all day, Richard, I suggest you sit down." Knowledge said, eyes still on the book.

"Are you still... an emotion?" Robin asked.

"Depending on how you look at it, I suppose I am. Thou, I consider myself more as an embodiment."

"...Oh."

Beast Boy entered the room after a few minutes. He was still tired from chasing Happy and sore from getting beaten up by Brave. hopefully the new emotion wasn't going to be to energetic.

"Morning." He yawned.

"Morning, Beast Boy."

"Good morning, Garfield."

Beast Boy froze, and looked at Knowledge, who, after a minute, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Did you just call me Garfield?" The green boy asked.

"Yes. That _is_ your name, is it not?"

"Um, yeah, it's just... Raven never calls me that, it's kinda wierd."

"If you don't like it, I'll call you Beast Boy."

"Naa-aaoooww, I didn't say that."

"Well, which would you rather I call you?"

"I'd rather you call me BB." Knowledge gave an unamused look. "...either one is fine."

"Then I shall stick with Garfield."

"Speaking of names, who're you?" Robin asked.

"My name is Knowledge."

"So, you're Raven's wisdom?" Beast Boy asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Not technically. At some point, I will be classified as wisdom, but until then, I am just Knowledge."

"So you're Rae's smartness?"

"...Yes."

"AWESOME! Hey, why doesn't Raven laugh at my jokes?"

"She can't show emotion. She actually finds you quite humorous."

Somewhere in her head, Raven shouted _"KNOWLEDGE!"_ as Beast Boy's grin rivaled Happy's.

"Really?! She thinks I'm funny?!"

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret telling you this, but yes. Thou I'll never understand why."

"That's awesome! Wait. Why are you English?"

"It has something to do with Azar being English and all-knowing."

"You sound funny with that accent. Raven should talk like that. Eh, Robin? Doesn't she sound funny?"

"A little bit." Robin agreed.

Knowledge sighed. "If you're going to make fun my accent, you can at least do it when I'm not in the room."

"What? No! We weren't making fun of it!" Beast Boy said, putting his hands up in surrender. "It's just funny to hear Rae's monotone mixed with English, that's all!"

"Mhmm. I'm going to meditate." She said, standing up.

"Wait! Say Raven's magic words!"

"No."

"Then can you say 'Beast Boy is great'?"

"Garfield, I will not say anything that isn't true."

It took Beast Boy a minute to understand the insult, but when he finally got it he glared slightly at the door.

"HEY! Smarty pants."

"Ugh... Please, never say smarty to me again." The yellow emotion's skin turned a sick green and she held her stomach. "So much candy."

"Oh, yeah, um... sorry about Happy."

"It's fine. I've just never been so sick in my artificial life. Now if you excuse me, I need to meditate."

The day passed by mostly like any other day. Just with a lot more grammar correcting than normal.

* * *

**A/N: No I don't know why I made Knowledge English.**


	5. Day 4: Lazy

**CH 4: Lazy**

Lazy. Do I need to tell you what she did until twelve? You guessed it, slept. She would've slept longer, but Beast Boy knocked on the door. The now slightly eritated emotion glared at the door before turning over and trying to go back to sleep.

Outside the door, Beast Boy was slightly worried. He never guessed any part of Raven could sleep this long. So, after no response, he opened the door, letting in the light from the hall. The room was dark and dreary as always with the same weird decor on upside-down pentegon mirror. The difference was that the new emotion was still in bed.

"Hey." Beast Boy said, walking over to her. "Hello?

Nothing.

"C'mon, get up."

Nothing, again

"If you don't I'll drag you out, you gotta eat." Beast Boy reasoned, Lazy yawned in reaspon. "Fine, I'll drag you out." (Let's face it, he wanted to see her in PJs)

He pulled the covers off and stared for a second. Hey, it's not everyday you see Raven, any part of her, in a black T-shirt and PJ bottom with little skulls on them. In any case, he grabbed her by the ankles and started to pulled her out of the bed. Lazy grabbed the other side tierdly, so it really didn't make a difference.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, dragging her into the comon room. "Wake up, lazy-bones."

"Dude! Is she dead?" Cyborg asked, watching Beast Boy put Lazy on the couch.

"Sleeping. What'cha cooking?"

"Bacon."

"Wha-DUDE!"

The two started arguing and Robin sighed, looking to the new emotion. The smell of bacon wafted around the room and hit Lazy's nose.

Lazy, not wanting to get up, used her powers to get three strips of already made bacon and a bottle of syrup. The boys watched her shove the three pecice in her mouth then take a swig of the syrup before starting to chew it. They all made faces and Lazy raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'What?'.

"That's gross." Robin comented.

She rolled her eyes, before streching and making herself more comfortal by lying on the couch, one leg hanging off the front and an arm hanging off the back. She used her magic to turn on the TV and flip through the channals.

"I like this one." Beast Boy smiled.

"Best so far. Nothing broken, yet." Robin said.

"Yeah, but now she's hoggin the couch!" Cyborg pouted.

"Speak for yourself, dude." Beast Boy shifted into a dog and made his way over...

And Lazy threw him into a wall with the black magic.

He shifted back into human form with swirls in his eyes, before glaring. "You didn't need to throw me to say no!"

She stuck her toung out at him.

"I'm going to say your either Lazy or Rude." Robin said, she nodded. "Well which is it?"

She blinked.

"I'm gonna say Lazy, then."

She tapped her nose, before turning back to the TV.

"At least this one's cool and colected." Cyborg said. "Maybe she likes video games."

"I dunno, but she's a pig. Look at the mess she made in five minutes!" Beast Boy pointed to the couch.

In the time they were talking Lazy had trashed the living room portion of the common room. It was like Beast Boy's bedroom, only 100x worse.

"Hey! My room isn't _that_ messy!" Beast Boy yelled, offended. "Stupid narrator."

The Titans stared at him, Lazy threw him out the window for breaking the fourth wall. He walked back into the common room.

"Anyway... how about some video games?" Cyborg asked.

A soft snoring came from the couch. The boys looked over to see Lazy had fallen asleep while drinking more syrup, which was now making it's way slowly down her chin and neck, onto the black T-shirt.

"...How about we do something else." Robin suggested.


	6. Day 5: Love

**CH 5: Love**

No one liked using anything after Lazy, mostly because she always broke it or got it dirty. Now normally Love was a completely different story, as she always volentired to clean after the emotion, but when you wake up on a couch sticky and covered with junk food wrapers... well let's just say the Titans were lucky it was Love and not anyone _to_ dangrerous.

"How Lazy lives like this, I'll never understand." She sighed. "I suppose a shower is in order."

After getting all the sticky stuff washed off, and out of her hair, which took about an hour, (how Lazy managed to get honey in there will forever be a mystery), Love changed into some shorts and a purple shirt. She didn't understand why Raven always wore a cloak, but she assumed it was because the leotard was... revealing. That didn't mean she and Happy never suggested wearing a looser costum, but that went unheard, like everything else any of the emotions said. Well, all but Knolwedge, but that was more of a technical thing.

"Well, that's done." Love smiled to herself. "Ahh, so nice to feel clean again."

"Morning!" Beast Boy shouted, scarying the shorts off the emotion. "Oops, sorry."

"It's alright. When you wake up to Happy screaming in your ear for fiffteen years, you get used to that." She gave the green boy a sweet smile. "But I should introduce myself, I'm Love."

"...Brave was telling the truth. Raven has the emotion of love."

Love crossed her legs, hovering in the air. "Everyone does, hun. Wether they use the emotion often or not at all."

"Oh... did you just call me 'hun'?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, and Love blushed.

"Force of habbit, hun."

"No, it's cool. I like it! It's just weird hearing it come from Raven's mouth."

"Not the first time I've heard that."

"By any chance, do you like video games?" Beast Boy asked.

He hadn't asked Brave because he was two busy getting beaten up by said emotion, Happy went straight into sugar-indused insanity under an hour so he never got the chance, Knowledge was way to borging, and he did get Lazy to at first, but she fell asleep and drulled all over the controller not to mention got it all sticky. He was iching to play a video game with one of the emoticlones, and he guessed Rage would just smash the Gamestation, Rude would claim him cheating or something, and Timid would be terrifide of the games. So this one seemed perfect.

"I love them, my pointy eared friend. As long as they're racing games, and not violent."

"SWEET! I have tons of racing games! Just don't get upset when I beat you at them!"

Love gave a light laugh. "I shan't. Let's go!"

_*One Hour of Racing Games Later*_

"NOOOOOO!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled as Love beat them at their racing game. Again.

Cyborg had joined in about thirty minutes in, so they started playing three-player. Somehow, Love had beaten both of them in a run of fifty-two times, sixty-two for Beast Boy.

"Love conqures all, boys." Love smiled, placing the controller down.

"That's it!" Beast Boy stood infront of her, thew down his controller, and pointed at her. "I don't know how, but you're cheating! No woman can be that attractive AND that skilled at a video game!"

It got dead quiet. Love lit up like a Christmas tree and Cyborg started laughing, Beast Boy turned redish-brown, and Robin (who just happen to be in the room) was holding back laughter.

"Thanks?" Love questioned.

"Um..." Was the green one's reply.

"How about we all get pizza?" Robin asked.

"Um..."

The other three shrugged at Beast Boy, and left for the pizza place. Love took a last glace at Beast Boy and smiled to herself. When they all left, Beast Boy didn't move.

"Um..."

_*Later That Night*_

"Hun, you gotta move from that spot eventually." Love said.

Beast Boy was still frozen. It was 10:15 PM, and Robin and Cyborg were in bed. Love had changed into some blue PJs, and was now trying to get Beast Boy to go to bed. Or move. Or talk.

Love pursed her lips and pulled out a dog whistle. She blew into it, and Beast Boy snapped out of it, covering his ears.

"GAH! Stop it!" He yelled, sighing in releaf when she stopped. "What time is it?"

"10:30. You've been standing in shock of hours, I resorted to the dog whistle. Sorry, hun." Love yawned. "Now that that's done, I'm gonna hit the hay. Night."

"S'okay..."

She nodded and made for the door.

"Hey! Wait!" She faced the changleing, who was now behind her. "Um, we're cool on the whole me calling you attractive, right? I mean, Rage won't come tomorrow and kick my butt, right?"

"I don't know why she would. You did nothing wrong, and frankly, all girls want to hear that they're attractive. If anything, she'd kick your butt for breaking her hold over Raven."

"So... we're cool?"

"Yeah."

Beast Boy pulled her into a hug, which she returned. They broke the hug.

"Well, night." He said.

"Night." Love kissed his cheek and practically ran for her room.

Once there she sighed. "I always wanted to do that."

_"I can't believe you!" Raven yelled._

"I'm built from your disiare, Rae. You have no one to blame but yourself. Besides, he call you attractive. That's the kinda sweetness I live off of, hun."

"Whoa..." Beast Boy put a hand to his face, where Love kissed him. "Sweet."


	7. Day 6: Rage

**CH 6: Rage**

Rage... was not a morning person. She woke up angry and mean, and when she walked past the mirror in Raven's room her eyes widened. Whoever was looking back at her was not her. The girl in the mirror only had two eyes, that were purple. She touched her teeth with her tongue, suprised they were flat and not pointed.

"Holy hell and back! I'm a fricken gothic Barbie Doll!" She yelled, outraged.

_"You can't kill anyone, remember!" All the emotions, and Raven, shouted._

"This feels so wrong!"

She flipped the dresser. Cause Rage is rational like that? After taking out (some) of her anger out by destorying the room (to which Raven whined), someone knocked on the door.

Beast Boy heard the commotion down the hall. While he was terrified it was Rage, he also woundered if it was Rude being dumb or Timid falling out of bed. He really hoped it was the later. He got his answer when the door blasted him into the ajasent wall.

"Ow..." He pushed the door out of the way.

He was shocked one emotion could do so much damage. The desk and the two dressers were flipped, the nightstand was destoried, any kind of mirror was smashed (save for the portal mirror that was safly on the floor), and there was little to no evedance of a bed.

"I don't know what you're whining about, Raven, I think the room looks better." Rage had her back to Beast Boy. "Yeah, it'll give you a chance to get that new bed. And dressers... Hell just repaint the whole thing, what kind of color is purple for bedroom walls anyway?! I told you when you moved into this place, paint the walls black!"

"I suggested she go with green." He piped up.

"GAH!" Rage jump and turned around. "YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Oh my God, I scared you?! AHAHAHAHA!" Beast Boy fell onto the floor. "I SCARED RAGE! AHAHA! NOT SO TOUGH, ARE YOU?"

"If you value your life, you'll start running now."

He stopped laughing and stared up at the emotion leaning over him. She may not have four eyes or fangs anymore, but she was still teriffying. So he ran, and Rage chased after him. They ran past Robin, who wasn't that far down the hall, in fact he was coming to see the comotion, so he started running after them. Then the four past Cyborg, who was in the common room. Then it turned into a Scooby Doo type chase. But I guess it doesn't really matter, because Rage caught Beast Boy anyway and started strangling him. Robin and Cyborg pulled them appart. Meaning Cyborg pried Rage off Beast Boy, even thought she kicked, protested, and bit him.

"You do relize bitting me will get you no where, right?" Cyborg questioned.

"Force of habbit." She shrugged, glaring at Beast Boy.

"Force of habbit? You bite people often?" 

"Only Brave and the odd time Knowledge or Love when they try restricting me. Or Timid when I'm board."

"I... you're a dangrous person." Beast Boy said.

"I can turn anything, and everything, into a deadly weapon."

"Wait, you can turn marshmellows into a weapon?"

"Sure you can. I'm not gonna tell you how, but you can. I can teach you how to turn a block of cheese into a mechete, though."

"What can you do with Tofu?"

"With about an hour I can have a box of working Tofu grenades."

"Okay, no one is making cheese mechetes, or Touf grenades!" Robin yelled.

"Awww." Rage and Beast Boy whined. "But Robin!"

"No buts!"

"You're lucky I'm not aloud to kill anyone today." Rage growled.

"Don't threaten you're comanding officer!" Robin got in Rage's face.

"Can you put me down? I feel my temper rising."

Cyborg dropped her and she walked past Robin, giving him a glare. "By the way, nice Spongebob quote!" She shouted after turning a cornner.

"Spongebob? Dude, that's so lame!" Beast Boy laughed.

"I'm surprised the tower's still standing. I thought for sure Rage would destroy the place."

"Guess we got her on a good day."

An hour later, every room was trashed.


	8. Day 7: Rude

**CH 7: Rude**

"Ugh, I can't believe Rage trashed the tower because _someone_ _**had**_ to tell her eating raw meat is terrible!" Cyborg glared at Beast Boy.

"Well it is!" He crossed his arms. "I was standing by my morals!"

"Your morals are jank, goblin boy."

The two boys jumpped a turned around. The new emotion smirked.

"Ain't you a couple of babies." Rude said, walking past them. "Nice job makin' ol' four eyes mad."

"Ain't you a little rude." Cyborg said.

"That's my name, tin man."

"Well, you're sure not Timid." Beast Boy said. "She's a lot sweeter, and shyer, and nicer."

Rude burped.

"And has better manners."

"She's also a baby, pisses her pants, sleeps with a nightlight, and sucks her thumb." Rude listed off.

"She pees her pants?" Cyborg questioned, trying not to laugh.

"Yep, sometimes by acedent, sometimes 'cause me an' Rage scare her, and sometimes while she's sleepin'. Oh, if we were real teens I'd be blackmailin' her ass like there was no tomorra."

"If you were real teens this world would be in real trouble." Beast Boy said. "Why are you so mean to her, anyway?"

"It's my nature, goblin boy."

"Stop calling me that!"

The three walked into the common room, Robin glared at Rude.

"Aww, is someone a little poudy baby cause he got told off by a gwil?" Rude made a mocking pouty face. "Poor widdle Wobin's a widdle poudy baby."

"Shut up." He said.

Rude laughed, making her way to the fridge.

"Well, this should be a fun day." He muttered.

"Look on the bright side, tomorrow is the last day, and the only emotion left is Timid, an emotion that appologizes non-stop for every little thing, the worst she could do is drive us nuts with appologies!" Cyborg said.

"In the mean time, Rude just ate all out food, and is curently mucking up our video game!" Beast Boy whined.

"PFFHAHAHA! You two lost to Love in you're stupid racin' game?" Rude was laughing, she had beaten the game, getting a faster time than Love had by five seconds. "She doesn't even _play_ video games! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Whatever."

"Why do you have Avinue Q taped on your DVR? Hey! Walking Traffic Light! Is there something you're not tellin'?"

"What are you on about?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. I was just asking... oh, I dunno... _if you were gaaay?_" She ended in a sing-song voice.

"What?! No! Shut up!"

"Ah, it's okay. I mean cause, hey,_ we'd like you anyway_!" Rude bit her tounge lightly trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!"

Then she started singing the entire song (mocking Robin the whole time) and Beast Boy joined in around the third verse. (I can't remember the whole lyrics, sorry)

"_You know that weee, will always beeeee,_ _beside you everyday! To tell you it's okay! You were just born that way! As they say it's in your DNA! YOU'RE GAAAAAAYYYYYYY!_" They finished.

"I AM NOT GAAAAAY!" Robin screamed.

"If you were gay!"

"AAHHH!"

That was their breaking point. "PFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Beast Boy and Rude were laughing as hard as they could, Beast Boy was leaning on the counter, and Rude fell off the couch. Cyborg was smiling at the immature duo. And Robin was steaming mad.

"Oh, my sides hurt!" Beast Boy laughed. "That was funny!"

"Oh, I'm cryin'! You're face... is pricless!" Rude was on her back.

"UGH! YOU'RE BOTH IMMATURE CHILDREN!" Robin stormmed out of the room.

"Can't breath!" The two kept laughing.

It took a few hours, but they calmed down. By then it was dark.

"Heheh. God that was awesome!" Rude said, patting Beast Boy on the back. "Nice joinin' in, short stack."

"Um, thanks?" Beast Boy smiled. "What happened to 'goblin boy'?"

"Eh, you're pretty cool, so you're short stack now."

"Oh. Cool!" He looked at the clock. "Man, it's nine o'clock!"

"Thanks for the update big ben."

"Hmf. Whatever."

"Hmf. I'm going to bed, short round."

"Night!" Beast Boy turned to turn on the TV, but Rude got his attention.

"Oh! Word of advice." He looked at her. "Chicks like it when you shower and put on deoderant, stink ball!"

That left Beast Boy with one thought. _"I don't smell that bad."_


	9. Day 8: Timid

**Day 8: Timid**

_"But I don't wanna!" Timid cried, while the other emotions, and Raven, were pushing her to the door. "Please! Can't someone else go again? What about Knowledge?"_

_"No!" Everyone yelled. "If you don't go, Raven(I) will get stuck in here!"_

_"B-But-!"_

_"NO EXUSES!"_

It took a few minutes, but they finally pushed her out of Nevermore. So now Timid was scared on a whole new level. Mainly because the room was still trashed and she wasn't in her maze.

"Maybe I should just sit on the floor all day." She said.

But that plan was ruined when Beast Boy opened the door and scared her. She looked at him with a horrified face.

"Um, heh. Sorry, Timid. Forgot it was you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Morning."

"Um... hi." She took a blue cloak from the floor and pulled it around herself.

"Just woundering if you were gonna get breakfast."

"I really planed to just sit here all day..."

"That's boring, though."

"Are you ganna drag me out of here to do something that will most likely scare me?"

"What? Nooo!" Beast Boy smiled. "I am going to drag you out of here so we can all watch a movie!"

"A s-scary movie?"

"I don't think so, I asked Robin to get Identety Theif." She tilted her head slightly. "It's a comedy." Nothing. "It's a funny movie."

"Isn't it rated R?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't all of us to young for that movie?"

She had a point. Beast Boy was fifteen, Raven was 16, Robin was 17, (Star is 17, too, but that irelevent), but Cyborg was 18.

"Not if we have permition from someone that's 18 or older! And since Cyborg is 18, he gave us permition to watch it." He poked her on the nose. "My terrified friend!"

Befor she could say anything else, Beast Boy grabbed her cloak and started pulling her (Like in Trouble in Tokyo). He dragged her into the common room. Robin, still being a baby about the last two days, gave her a glare.

"Did I... do something wrong?" Timid asked, moving behind Beast Boy.

"Nah, he's just a bit grumpy cause Rage called him out and Rude made fun of him." Cyborg said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Robin."

"No, it's fine." Robin snapped, making Timid hide behind Beast Boy more.

"Did you get the movie, Rob?" Beast Boy asked.

"The video store didn't have Identety Theif, so I got The Exorsist."

Timid made a whimpering sound, and by now she was completly behind Beast Boy.

"Dude!" Beast Boy started. "I thought we were getting a movie that Timid could watch _without_ peeing herself."

She turned pink and put up the cloak's hood. "Oohhh, why did Rude tell you that..." She muttered, pulling the cloak tighter around herself.

The boys were arguing now, it was really two-to-one. Cyborg was saying Timid could do her own thing while they watched it, Beast Boy was saying it wouldn't be fare, and Robin just wanted to watch the movie.

"Um, guys?" Damn her quiet voice. "GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" The three yelled, turning to her. She visibly shrunk.

"Uh... w-we can watch The Exorsist. It can be worse than Wicked Scary... I'm really sorry about that, too."

"See? Scardy Cat over there wants to watch it." Robin said.

"Well... okay."

_*After The Movie*_

"Is it over?" Timid questioned, peeking from behind the couch.

"Yep." Cyborg said. "You alright?"

"Um... define alright."

"You didn't pee yourself during the movie." Robin said.

She looked down. "Um... then I'm not alright."

"Awwwhh, Timid, c'mon." Cyborg whind.

"I'm sorry!"

"Dude, you can't really blame her." Beast Boy said. "The part where the girl crawled onto the ceiling is enough to make anyone wet the bed, or when she crawled backwards down the stairs-"

Timid's eye widend. "Uh-oh."

"What uh-oh?" Robin asked.

"Um... I kinda... had another accedent."

"You WHAT?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's all on Beast Boy."

"What, c'mon!" He whined. "I didn't even meantion any of the times her head spined around, or that secene where she threw up, or when that demon was making her stab a cross into her-"

"SHUT UP!" Robin and Cyborg yelled, noting Timid had turnd white.

"Man, you're cleaning up her accedents." Cyborg said. "I ain't no maid."

_*Some Time Later That Day*_

Beast Boy had finnished cleaning up Timid's mess (which she kept appologizing for, even though the boys told her it was fine), and it started to thunder strom. It was 11:15 PM and mostly eveyone was in bed.

"Oh, I don't like thunder." Timid said, roaming around the halls. Lightning flashed, making her jump. "Or lightning."

_"Timid. Got to Beast Boy's room!" Love said. "He'll protect you!"_

_"No!" Raven shouted. "Timid, don't you dare!"_

"I'm going with Love, Raven." She said, jumping at another hit of thunder.

_"YES! Love 5:Raven 0! I am on fire!"_

_"Shut up, or you'll really be on fire."_

Timid made her way to Beast Boy's room. Once there she knocked on his door, then started to second guess her choice.

"Oh, what if he thinks I'm just a nusens?" She questioned herself.

_"Not the time to start second guessing, dumb ass." Rude said. "You're in the fire now!"_

Timid made a whining noise, and turned to leave, but Beast Boy opened the door and she froze.

"Timid? If you're here because of another accedent-" He started.

"No!" Her voice squeaked and she turned back to him.

"Um, okay. What's up?" He yawned.

"Uh, w-well, I, um-" There was a loud boom of thunder and lightning, which made her jump. "I'mscaredofthunderstorms,canIsleepinyourroom,please?!"

"Whoa! Slow do a little." He said. "So, you're scared of the storm?" She nodded at him. "And you want to sleep in my room?" Another nod. "Okay. Come on in."

"Thank you." She said, slowly walking into his room.

It was messy with clothes he almost never wore, the bunk-bed was switched with a two-twin bed (basically the size of two single), a little night stand, and a desk.

"So," Beast Boy closed the door. "not to sound rude, but why'd you deside to come to me? I mean, why not Robin or Cy?"

"I guess you make me feel saffer than they do." She started shifting her weight from foot to foot. "If you want me to go, though-"

"No! I'm not saying that! I was just woundering." More thunder made Timid jump again. "You really don't like thunder storms. Or I guess Raven doesn't. What's the story behind that?"

"I don't like to get into it."

"Ah. Well, I think I'm ready to go to sleep. I don't know if you're okay with sleeping in the same bed or not but-" His ears picked up soft snoring and a bit of weight was put of his shoulder, he looked at Timid, who fell asleep. "Aw, she's adorable when she's asleep... Did I just call Raven adorable?"

He shrugged and put her in a laying position, before getting in be himself. More thunder sounded, and he found himself getting hugged like a teddy bear.

"Sorry I woke you up." She muttered. Guess she wasn't as asleep as he thought. "And thanks, again."

"No problem. Night."

"Mmmm..." Was the responce, as both fell asleep.


	10. She's Back

**Chap 10: She's Back**

Raven woke to a slightly loud snoring in her ear. Then she remembered, Timid had crawled into bed with Beast Boy. Her eyes shot open and she sat up as fast as she could, waking the sleeping boy, aswell.

"WAAAHHHH!" She screamed, falling out of Beast Boy's bed. "I'm going to kill Timid! Get her Rage!"

_"AHHHHH!" Timid screamed in terror as Rage started chasing her. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"_

_"BAD RAGE!" Brave yelled. "DOWN! TIMID IS NOT A CHEW TOY!"_

_"SWEET MOTHER OF AZIAMOTH! SHE'S CHEWING OFF MY LEG!"_

"Shouldn't have crawled into bed with Beast Boy." Raven smirked to herself.

"Good morning to you, too." Beast Boy said sarcastically. "Are you, you again?"

"What do you think?"

"It is you!" Beast Boy gave her a big hug. "Oh God some of your emotion are hell, Raven!"

"Um, yeeeaaahh." She patted his back awkwardly. "Okay, that's enough." He kept hugging. "I'm serious now, stop hugging me." He still hung on. "GET OFF!"

"Okay!" He jumpped back. "Just making sure."

"Eeeesh. Rude was right, you need to shower." She pinched her nose and left the room.

"Do I really stick?" He pause for a second. "...Wait up!"

Beast Boy ran after her. He found her in the common room, talking to Robin.

"I don't know why Rude thinks you're gay, Robin!" Raven threw her hands over her head. "Maybe you should stop obsesing over Slade."

"I don't obses over Slade!" Robin yelled.

"Yeah, you do." Cyborg said.

"Children, all of you." Robin huffed.

"So, what now?" Beast Boy asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"...Pizza?" Robin suggested.

Everyone agreed to that.

**THE END**


End file.
